Kilik
Kilik '(キリク, ''Kiriku) is one of the main protagonists of Namco's Soul series of fighting games. First appearing in Soulcalibur, he has returned as a starting character for all subsequent games in the series, with the exception of Soulcalibur Legends. Kilik is well known among Soulcalibur fans for his defining practice of rod martial arts. Kilik returns in Soulcalibur V as a mimic character who uses at random the fighting styles used by male characters, as opposed to Elysium, who mimics female styles and Edge Master, who mimics all styles. One method of unlocking him is to defeat him in Arcade mode (setting on Asia route). Another method is by defeating him in the first stage of Legendary Souls mode with any playable character. In Soulcalibur, he was given the nickname "'''Destiny Awakened". What lies in his soul is Valor. Biography Soulcalibur One night, his "sister", Xianglian, visited him as he was deep in thought, and revealed that she had become elected for inheritor of the holy mirror Dvapara-Yuga. But she also divulged the details of a conversation she had overheard: that only two of the treasures still existed at the temple, because the Krita-Yuga had been stolen years ago by her biological father and that the monks had been hiding this the entire time. She had been nominated for the Dvapara-Yuga instead, because she had told the master of the temple that she felt unworthy to inherit the Krita-Yuga, considering her family history, and her selfless reflection was a prominent feature of her inheritance of Dvapara-Yuga. However, the night before the succession ceremony, the Evil Seed came down on the temple, and an evil presence overwhelmed the inhabitants. Sensing the evil, the monks who were preparing for the ceremony immediately transferred ownership of the holy artifacts to Kilik and Xianglian. Minutes later, everyone in the temple lost their sanity except Xianglian. With madness combined with his great skills, Kilik killed many temple members as everyone fought one-another. Xianglian realized the power of the mirror and slung it around Kilik's shoulder, causing him to regain his sanity as she lost hers. When Kilik had completely regained his senses, he realized that the monks had slaughtered each other. He tried to leave, but the only other known survivor, Xianglian, blocked his way, now totally corrupted by the Evil Seed, and attacked him. He tried to avoid hurting her, but was forced to kill her in self-defense. An old man, the Edge Master—adviser and teacher of the Ling-Sheng Su martial arts—found Kilik's unconscious body in the temple. He set the corrupted temple on fire and carried Kilik home. After two days, Kilik finally awoke, and Edge Master told him the truth: Kilik and Kali-Yuga had been infected with the Evil Seed, the source of which was the demonic sword, Soul Edge. The only thing protecting his sanity was the Dvapara-Yuga, and he could never remove the holy mirror from his shoulder at any time. Wrought with grief that his life had come at the sacrifice of Xianglian's, Kilik trained with Edge Master for three years, trying to learn to control the evil within himself and Kali-Yuga. Once his training was complete, Edge Master gave him the final test of destroying the Soul Edge, and Kilik embarked on that quest to purify himself and his weapon. On his journey, Kilik traveled to an Indian Port to request a pirate ship to take him where he wanted to go. He met the Japanese pirate of the Ryūkyū Kingdom, Kyam, who instantly took a liking to him, and granted Kilik's request for boarding, provided the ship's captain, Maxi, agreed when he returned. As Kilik waited for Maxi, a mysterious ship approached, which resulted in an attack, led by Astaroth. Maxi returned and Kilik assisted him during the attack. Astaroth managed to remove Dvapara-Yuga, causing Kilik to lose sanity and attack Maxi. Maxi suppressed Kilik long enough to put Dvapara-Yuga back on him and they continued to fight, but every member of Maxi's crew was left dead, and Maxi decided to aid Kilik in his quest. Later, the two met Xianghua, a member of the Ming Dynasty Imperial Guard, who aided them in their travels. (Although neither Kilik nor Xianghua knew that Xianglian was her long-lost sister.) With Maxi and Xianghua's help, Kilik stormed Ostrheinsburg Castle and defeated Nightmare, although Maxi was thought to be killed and the Dvapara-Yuga was destroyed. Kilik figured out he had learned to control the demonic powers within him and Kali-Yuga as he kept his sanity after Dvapara-Yuga was destroyed. After Nightmare's defeat, Xianghua and Kilik were challenged by the demonic entity, Inferno, within a demonic void. Kilik was too weak to fight, so Xianghua fought in his stead. During the battle, her keepsake Tai Chi jian transformed into the holy sword, Soul Calibur, allowing her to defeat Inferno. In the end, however, she was forced to leave the sword behind in order to drag Kilik to safety as the void collapsed. Soulcalibur II Afterward, Kilik returned alone to Edge Master's hermitage, continuing to perfect the technique of neutralizing and purifying evil energy. Four years later, he sensed the return of Soul Edge, and set out on another journey to defeat Soul Edge once and for all, so that he could atone for the sins he committed the night of the fateful Evil Seed. Along the way, he encountered Xianghua again. They argued over their difference of opinions (namely, they both argued that it was their duty to destroy Soul Edge this time), but they still traveled together in the end. ''Soulcalibur III'' While purifying a town infected with evil, the two encountered Zasalamel. Kilik engaged Zasalamel in battle, but lost. Before he lost consciousness, Kilik heard Zasalamel tell him that if he challenged Soul Edge unprepared, he would be trapped in its dark abyss. He awoke a month later in Edge Master's hermitage, carried there by Xianghua. Sensing a terrible energy within his wounds, Edge Master had performed a special ritual to treat them. Kilik realized that he would not be able to seal Soul Edge with his current strength. Thinking to himself, he placed his hand on his chest and realized that the fragment of the Dvapara-Yuga was gone. Edge Master then ordered Kilik to begin training. He surrounded himself in a dark aura, similar to a person affected by the Evil Seed. Armed with only the Kali-Yuga, Kilik realized that his target should be the evil energy within Edge Master. Within three months, Kilik managed to strike Edge Master with a purifying blow, enough to free his teacher's mind, but at the same time, seriously injuring him. Edge Master told Kilik that even though he still lacked skill, and that a pure spirit strikes only at evil without harming the body, he noted that Kilik had made good progress in a short time. He handed Kilik another fragment of the Dvapara-Yuga and a letter from Xianghua. She wrote that she would improve on her skills and regain her courage, and she believed that together, they would be able to destroy Soul Edge. With these words, Kilik set out west to once again pursue the evil. Soulcalibur IV After finishing his training, Kilik realized that Soul Calibur was an entity that was no different from Soul Edge. Their powers had to be balanced so they could eliminate each other. He and Xianghua had been traveling together for quite some time. He knew that she had feelings for him, as he had feelings for her, but he could not return them because she looked almost exactly like Xianglian, the woman whom he looked up to as an older sister. Every time Xianghua smiled at him, he was reminded of the fact that he murdered Xianglian with his own two hands. As the two of them got nearer to the cursed city of Ostrheinsburg, Kilik planned on leaving Xianghua when the time was right. He convinced himself that he must bring balance between the two swords. ''Soulcalibur V'' During all that time he spent trying to close the astral gates, Kilik touched the memories of the souls that wander Astral Chaos which allowed him to learn both their styles and that of those who defeated them. The weapons were apparently re-materialized with the help of the "power of chaos". In Other Characters' Storylines Following the events of Soulcalibur IV, Maxi was informed by Edge Master that Kilik would need to pass the Kali Yuga to Xiba in order to protect his soul. This was actually completed before the events of Soulcalibur V and since then the close-knit group of Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua have separated. While Maxi now travels with Xiba, Natsu, and Leixia, Kilik followed in his master's footsteps and has, as he puts it himself, "reached enlightenment." He also purified Voldo during the events of Soulcalibur IV, shattering Soul Edge's delusion that Voldo was serving. Personality Kilik is a gentle, quiet, and shy man who has strong will. He is noble in heart, but has a quick nature through his moves. He also likes to make witty jokes when the time comes. Pure and strong-willed, Kilik has a powerful sense of justice and the will to fight, train hard and do what is right. Endings Soulcalibur Despite losing its physical form, the demonic blade still burned fiercely and prepared to scatter itself throughout the world again. Kilik chanted quietly but with resolve, "Om Vajradharma Kilik." The Dvapara-Yuga that protected him split apart and extinguished the evil flames. Over the course of many intense battles, Kilik mastered the skill to tame the evil within him. Not one to rest on his laurels, Kilik subjected himself to more intensive training. Soulcalibur II Kilik channeled the evil energy into the Kali-Yuga, for it absorbs all spiritual energy, good and bad. The evil aura, thought to be limitless in power, gradually waned and vanished. Then Kilik disappeared--perhaps to embark on a quest to extinguish the evil. And he would likely remain on that quest, until the day when all the sins of the past are exorcised. Soulcalibur III Kilik and Xianghua were in a beautiful field. As Xianghua admired the view, Kilik showed her the grave of the woman who saved his life. Now that everything was over, Kilik wondered if they did the right thing. "Of course it was the right thing!" Xianghua said, "Besides, this is only the beginning!" As the two began to leave, Xianghua lost her balance. Input Ending Kilik caught her, and now that they were face to face, a confused Kilik was unsure of the correct way to ask Xianghua to stay with him. "I don't know how to say this, and I don't understand it myself either, but I want you to stay with me." "That's just like you... but that's just how I want you to stay." Xianghua replied as they hugged. No Input Ending Xianghua fell to the ground, and Kilik laughed. "You're hopeless," Xianghua said, as Kilik helped her up. Maxi then arrived and called out to them. As Xianghua and Kilik ran up to Maxi, he asked them if they were ready to go. As the three friends walked away, Xianghua pulled on Kilik's arm and said, "I'm not going to give up on you that easily!" Secret Input Ending The secret input ending can be activated by pressing B+G instead of the normal input, A+G. The secret ending is exactly the same as the normal Input Ending, except they do not look each other in the face and hug. They turn away from each other. Dialogue is the same. Soulcalibur IV Kilik watched the defeated Algol as he realized that he was unable to control the power. "Spare me your pity. I, Algol, have no regrets." With these final words, Algol dropped Soul Edge and became covered in crystals. Kilik began to absorb all of Algol's power into his staff. As Kilik walked away from the area, he said that he would do everything he could to control this new power and that he had no other choice. The text-only epilogue reveals this: He disappeared alone. The two powers forever rested in peace and never stirred again. Fighting Style Kilik is a martial artist with a Staff as his weapon. The length of his Staff allows a multitude of long range attacks and accordingly Kilik is most effective at this distance. However if an opponent does manage to get very close to Kilik he does have tools to employ; the most effective of these are his fast horizontal strikes. Many of Kilik's more powerful attack strings are vertical hits that can be sidestepped if anticipated. Although linear, these powerful attacks Kilik possesses are relatively fast and deal great damage. It is for this reason that Kilik excels to a great degree more than most versus ignorant players. Kilik has a diverse array of low attacks, some slow and heavily damaging, some fast and hard to react to. Two of his throws (Festival of the Damned and Festival of the Dead) are regarded as hardest to perform. Kilik is generally regarded by the Soulcalibur tournament community as being in the top to mid-tier brackets. ''Soulcalibur V'' In Soulcalibur V, Kilik no longer has a unique moveset (with his weapon and style now being inherrited by Xiba). Instead, he switches between random movesets from each of the male characters (with the exception of Ezio, Algol and Devil Jin) every round, similar to Edge Master (who mimics the whole roster except for the aforementioned Ezio, Algol, and Devil Jin) and Elysium (who only mimics female characters). While he uses the same weapons as Edge Master (The Master), he resumes use of the Kali-Yuga when using Xiba's style, and one of his iconic attacks from previous SoulCalibur games, which is Wind Divide Flare (notation 22AAA) Critical Finish Kilik prepares his Critical Finish with the words "Ling-Sheng Su Bo." He kicks and jabs his opponent to the ground with his rod. Then, he jumps high up in the air with the cry of a phoenix, and he slams his rod onto the opponent, causing golden feathers to suddenly appear. He ends by saying, "Nothing personal." Weapons * Kali-Yuga * Quarterstaff * Iron Rod * Ling-Sheng Su Staff * Ling-Sheng Su Bo * Iron Staff * Kunlun Bamboo * Rokushakubo * Amud * Duel Rod * Soul Edge (Complete) Kilik * Dvapara-Yuga * Jingu Staff * Soul Calibur (Staff) * Bamboo Staff * Embrace of Souls * Haneman * The Ancient (Kilik) * The Master Stages Proving Grounds (SC) The nearby Hindu temple, constructed in a cave, was built in the 9th century and had been forgotten for many years. With its pure waters the place had a holy atmosphere that made it feel as if it were another world. The stone cave and the temple lay deep within India. The small caves that formed the snake-like shape out of the river were the only things that broke the tranquil scene. The mysterious old man that appeared in before of Kilik lives here in the small hut on the hill like a hermit. "Who could this great master be..." His mind full of questions, Kilik trains himself everyday to control the evil within. (Note: Kilik shares this stage with Edge Master. Known as The Pure Training Spot on Arcade) Labyrinth (SC2) Just like the legends surrounding the island of Crete in the Mediterranean Sea, many myths and folklores around the world refer to structures called Labyrinths. Most places people refer to as labyrinths, however, are nothing more than intricate places. This ruin is the exception. With complex corridors and chambers that run though numerous levels underground, this ruin defines the word "labyrinth". No one knows when this labyrinth was created or its purpose. The only thing that is known about this recently reawakened ruin is that it is the only structure in this area - there are no cities nor temples anywhere nearby. Proving Grounds (SC3) Deep in the Himalayan Mountains, upstream of a cold mountain river, lives a legendary sword master. It was quite some time ago that this old man chose to spend the remainder of his life in this old cave temple. He continues to live eternally. And now, in order to control the power of the evil sword that he had absorbed, a young apprentice devotes himself to training in his place. Once the apprentice's fierce training is complete, he will set out once again to challenge the cursed sword. What thoughts will go through the mind of the old man as he sends Kilik on his way? The flowing water that has watched the old man for so long offers up no words, merely continuing to flow as it always as. Hall of the Warrior God (SC4/SCBD) Penitentiary of Destiny (SC5) Theme Music Soulcalibur *The New Legend Soulcalibur II *Labyrinth of Moonlight Soulcalibur III *The New Legend Soulcalibur IV *Tempered Soul Soulcalibur V *Samsara: The Wheel of Eternity Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Kilik appears in tower of lost souls ascend mode as the boss of the floor "Avaricious Life" as tricky but frustrating boss due to his HP Burst S CPU Skills and the full blue HP. Kilik also appears in the floor "Unseen Sickle" TOLS Ascend Mode Floor: Avaricious Life (Floor 44) & Unseen Sickle (Floor 47) Xianghua (Story Mode Stages 1 & 2 Only) Skills On "Avaricious Life" 1.HP Burst S 2.Nullify Ringout A 3.Soul Gauge Boost C Skills On "Unseen Sickle" 1.Invisible S 2.Soul Gauge Boost C 3.Knock Down 4.Nullify Ringout S Default Skills 1.Invisible 2.Soul Gauge Rate Up C 3.Strong Impact Descend Mode Skills 1.Shave Damage C 2.Will Power Quotes Soulcalibur *''Listen to the beat of my soul!'' *''This rod will be your doom!'' *''You want more punishment?'' *''Master, I won't let you down!'' *''I'm done with you!'' *''Give up!'' *''Damn you!'' *''Take this!'' *''Ready!'' *''Evil one, begone!'' Soulcalibur II *''Is there no other way? Fine!'' *''Master, I will do this!'' *''You still want more?'' *''Here, c'mon!'' *''Are you ready?'' *''I can't lose!'' *''Are you ready?!'' *''I'm done with you!'' *''Listen, to the beat of my soul!'' *''You should give up.'' *''Forgive me, but I cannot lose to you.'' *''You still haven't had enough? Give up.'' *''How's that? Sorry, but I need you to stay down.'' *''This rod will be your doom!'' *''Kali-Yuga, lead me to the sword!'' *''Kali-Yuga, show me the path!'' *''I'm done with you!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Master, I won't let you down!'' *''You're not ready for me.'' *''How?'' *''No...'' *''Listen! Can you hear my soul scream?'' *''You can't fight this with strength alone. Please understand, Xianghua!'' *''I will lay my soul on the line!'' *''It's too dangreous from here on out. This is why I must go alone.'' *''Is there no other way?'' *''Take... this!'' *''Come here!'' *''Take that!'' *''Fine!'' *''Take this!'' *''There!'' *''You're mine!'' *''I see you!'' *''Out of my way!'' *''I got you!'' *''Forgive me!'' *''This is nothing!'' *''Don't get up!'' *''Sorry!'' *''There's more where that came from!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''Sing, my staff!'' *''Give it up!'' *''How's that?'' *''Sister, show me the way'' *''This rod will be your doom!'' Soulcalibur III *''If you going to stand in my way... then I'll have to use force!'' *''Leave! You don't stand a chance against me!'' *''I'll show you the way of the Ling-Sheng Su!'' *''I have to focus... concentrate!'' *''Let's do this! I won't let up!'' *''Why do you not realize... the futility of fighting me?'' *''I'd prefer it... if we didn't have to fight!'' *''Come on! Are you ready?'' *''Come on! Let's go!'' *''Master, I won't let you down!'' *''Are you ready for this?'' *''I guess there's no other way.'' *''You shall hear... the roar of my soul!'' *''Listen! My soul rages with strength!'' *''It's useless. Your moves won't work.'' *''I tried to take it easy... you all right?'' *''You should be more careful next time!'' *''There's a concept called range you need to learn.'' *''You can't stop my attack that easily.'' *''Ha! Prayers won't help!'' *''It's fate! You weren't meant to win.'' *''You'll never stand a chance... without dedication!'' *''I must devote myself to my training.'' *''You lost because you didn't focus.'' *''This match was mine... from the beginning.'' *''What? Over already?'' *''You're pretty strong, but not enough to beat me.'' *''It looks like you need to train some more.'' *''Your numbers... made you overconfident.'' *''Can you please... speak more... normally?'' *''Master, I won't let you down!'' *''You want more of this?'' *''So, you still haven't had enough?'' *''You need a lot more training.'' *''It's over.'' *''Give it up.'' *''You should... give up.'' *''Kali-Yuga, lead me to the sword.'' *''Kali-Yuga,, show me the way!'' *''I'm sorry, but I need you to stay down.'' *''I cannot... afford to lose!'' *''Stay down. You've had enough.'' *''This Kali-Yuga will be your doom!'' *''Hiyaah!'' *''Go through!'' *''There!'' *''Get there!'' *''I'll crush you!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Konnooh!'' *''Too slow!'' *''Vanquish... evil!'' *''Iza!'' *''Take this!'' *''There!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Scream!'' *''Take... this!'' *''Hehe... '' *''Hahahahaha...'' *''No...'' *''It's over...'' Soulcalibur IV *''I'm warning you do not interfere.'' *''Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough.'' *''Who the hell are you?'' *''Xianglian...'' *''You'll never stand a chance without dedication.'' *''Strange being, who are you?'' --- to Yoda *''No! I won't let you do this. (spoken to Tira in his story mode) *''Maxi, how could you be so foolish? *''It's time to put an end to all of this.'' *''It's time for you to be released.'' *''Come on! Are you ready?'' *''Yield, or be forced down of the way.'' *''So, you're refused to listen. Very well.'' *''Step aside. You don't stand a chance.'' *''I believe in the path I've chosen.'' *''Kali-yuga. Show me the way.'' *''It's fate. You weren't meant to win.'' *''Master... Watch me!'' *''This is... The end!'' *''That move! It's one of mine. (spoken to Seong Mi-na in her story mode-stage 2) *''I'll show you the way of the Ling Sheng-Su. Soulcalibur V *''Yes, the feeling is mutual friend.''' - '''spoken when engaging in battle against Maxi. *''Its like when we first met. You helped me back then as well. - spoken when defeating Maxi. *''Don't like to train, do we?'' - spoken when engaging in battle against Xiba. *''You... look like her.'' - spoken when engaging in battle against Leixia. *''Don't lose sight of what is important.'' - spoken when defeating Xiba or Leixia. *''Master, it has been too long.'' - spoken when engaging in battle against Edge Master. *''Master, I have no regrets.'' - spoken when defeating Edge Master. *''Sorry, but you are no match for me''. *''There was no way you could've won.'' *''You should back down.'' *''You move quite well.'' *''You're no ordinary fighter.'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Give up!'' *''Begone!'' *''Go on.'' *''Sorry.'' *''Not good...'' *''Forgive me!'' *''My apologies.'' *''Focus!'' *''Scream!'' *''Foolish!'' *''Return!'' *''Perish!'' *''Not enough!'' *''Nice try!'' *''You're mine!'' *''Stand aside!'' *''Too easy!'' *''I missed!'' *''How's this?'' *''Stay down.'' *''I have you!'' *''Evil will... perish!'' *''This is... the end!'' *''This is fate!'' *''Time to sleep!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Strike forth.'' *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''My soul... rages!'' *''You lack spirit!'' *''Whoa...'' *''Could this be?'' *''Why do you fight? ''- spoken during taunt *''Nothing will change - spoken during taunt *''What?! - spoken when hit by a tremor *''I have reached... enlightenment!'' - spoken during Critical Edge *''I have reached... Kali Yuga... Zen!'' - spoken during Critical edge while using the Kali Yuga. *''I forgot of such methods... ''- spoken when ring out *''Is this heaven's will?! ''- spoken when ring out *''I'm losing ground! ''- spoken when guard burst *''It's fate. You weren't meant to win.'' *''To know victory, you must train your mind.'' *''Om Vajradharma Kilik﻿.'' (note- This translates to "The All Knowing One, Kilik" and is a Bhuddist reference) *''Impressive.''- spoken when timed out by Xiba or Leixia. Trivia *In Kilik's second stage of his Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, he fights Xianglian, who is actually an illusion created by Zasalamel. In the fourth stage after he defeats Tira, he fights Maxi, who has become a host for Soul Edge. Xianghua helps Kilik for the first two stages, but then he leaves her behind and carries on ahead. *In Xianghua's Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Kilik fights alongside her throughout all five stages. *Kilik's weapons are named after the four stages of development in the Hinduism culture, Kali-Yuga "Age of Vice" being the last, while Dvapara-Yuga is the third. The sword Krita-Yuga is named after the first, also called "Age of Truth." The second being Tetra-Yuga has yet to be seen/heard/manifested in any way. *Kilik's epithet is Destiny Awakened. *One of the most common observations amongst Soul fans is that Kilik's name is clearly not Chinese, as his birthplace is unknown. Judging by the characters used in his original Japanese name, he is intended to be called Qi Li-Ke (齐力克, Pinyin: Qí Lì Kè) and indeed bears this name in the Chinese versions of the game. Etymologically, his Chinese name consists of the characters for the surname "Qi" (齐), the character for "strength/power" (力) and the character for "to overcome/subdue/restrain" (克). Why names like Xianghua, Seong Mi-na and Yun-seong were transcribed properly into English, and Kilik's wasn't, is a mystery. * The Soul of Kilik discipline is available to created characters of the Monk class in Soulcalibur III. * Kilik shares many attacks with the character Seong Mi-na, although who "copies" who is a lot harder to answer than it first appears. On the one hand, in all games that have contained both Mi-na and Kilik as characters, Kilik has been one of the starting characters, while Mi-na has been an unlockable character, thus giving the impression that she is the "clone" character. However Seong Mi-na was introduced in Soul Edge which was released before Kilik's debut game Soulcalibur meaning he is the clone character. On the other hand; most of the attacks that Mi-na has that makes her similar to Kilik were given to her after Soulcalibur - furthermore they were taught to her by people who had previously trained Kilik, meaning that they were his attacks originally. *Kilik's name is a palindrome. *Background 32 in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny's ''character creation may have been inspired by Kilik's Critical Finish. *In ''Soulcalibur V, ''Kilik is described as an "ill-fated character" and it is said that his life is in danger and Maxi and his group are searching for him. Xiba, who also uses a staff, is the spiritual successor of Kilik. Additionally, both Kilik and Xiba were raised in the Ling-Sheng Su Temple. *Kilik's current English voice actor, Grant George, is known for voicing Suigetsu Hōzuki from the ''Naruto series and Warrior of Light from the Dissidia Final Fantasy series, among others. *Kilik's Soulcalibur V 1P oddly shows he is wearing the same lower torso design from Soulcalibur IV. His upper torso ''equipment looks more like the equipment of a Gladiator rather than that of a Monk or a martial artist. *It appears that Kilik and Maxi have switched roles in the Soul series. In earlier games, Kilik would attempt to save Maxi from evil, whereas Maxi would almost always succumb to Soul Edge due to his thirst for vengeance. However, in Soulcalibur V, Maxi is instead on a quest to save Kilik from an evil fate, and Kilik is shown to be much darker in appearance. In addition, Kilik usually traveled in a group (or alongside Xianghua), whereas Maxi would travel alone. This has also been switched in ''Soulcalibur V. *Kilik's model render in Soulcalibur V somewhat resembles one of Akuma's win animations from the Street Fighter series. *Kilik's Japanese voice actor, Soichiro Hoshi voices Sanada Yukimura in Sengoku Basara, ''Marcus Daimon in ''Digimon Data Squad ''(in the original japanese version, it's called ''Digimon Savers), Bartz Klauser in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series, and Kira Yamato in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED series and any Super Robot Wars titles involving SEED titles that include voices. *While in Xiba's move set in Soulcalibur V, he wields his own weapon, Kali-Yuga. Also, some moves are altered and Kilik uses a different taunt. *Revealed in dialogue between Edge Master and Kilik before and after a match, Kilik has brought it upon himself to become the new Edge Master in place of his mentor and has already succeeded in doing so. Kilik also mentions that he has no regrets with his decision. *Kilik is chronologically 40 years old in Soulcalibur V, though his age is now listed as 'unknown'. The reason behind his seemingly halted aging is currently unknown, though it is likely that he has become like the original Edge Master, who lived for centuries before retiring the role to Kilik. It is possible that becoming the new Edge Master either stops aging, or greatly reduces it for long periods of time. *According to the artbook Soul Calibur V, Kilik in Soul Calibur V uses the weapons of the warriors who served Algol when he was human. *Kilik's helmet in Soulcalibur V is in the shape of a phoenix. *Kilik is the first character in Soul Calibur V who uses speeches while blocking the opponent's attacks. *It is interesting to note that no character has mentioned his origins, especially since he trained in a temple in China. This would leave players to believe he is Chinese, although it is more likely that he is Tibetian or from a more western area of modern-day China, taking his name and appearance into account. Relationships *Trained by Edge Master. *Saved by Xianglian, who he was later compelled to kill due to the influence of the Evil Seed. *Former lover and previous travel companion of Xianghua. *Close friend and previous travel companion of Maxi. *Helped Xianghua defeat Nightmare in Soulcalibur. *Interfered with Raphael's plan of world domination in the events prior to Soulcalibur III. *Defeated by Zasalamel before the events of Soulcalibur III. *Purified Voldo during the events of Soul Calibur IV. *Estranged Father of Xiba. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.2), Kilik begins his appearance at his home village. *In'' Soulcalibur Manga Comic'', Volume 3 (Act.19), Kilik stops Hwang from attacking Maxi. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 3 (Act.20), Kilik attack on Xiuqiang (Xianghua's father), that he discovered the Krita-Yuga thief that was once told by his master, a man named Kong Xiuqiang who was the one who stolen Krita-Yuga many years ago. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 5 (Act.35), In the future. Kilik's appearance is similar to Edge Master. And he now lectures a group of young students who join the arts of the Ling-Sheng Su in his dojo. Series' Appearances *Soulcalibur (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur II (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur III (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur IV (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur V (unlockable character)